


what's your damage

by sad_goomy



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Based on Heathers, Dark Humor, F/M, I'm being v cautious with the tags and warnings bc this is definitely not par for the course for me, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kahili is definitely ooc, Lonashipping, Lonashipping Week, Prompt Fic, Slight OOC, Unhealthy Relationships, if you're comfortable with heathers then you're comfortable with this, just like...dark in general oh boy, mahinashipping, nothing graphic but definitely darker themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy
Summary: Nothing that you do matters in high school - not until there's a body count.





	what's your damage

“She’s going to kill me.” 

“Then I’ll kill _her_.” 

Moon glares up at Gladion, who only grins down at her. “Not funny.” 

“That’s just what I was thinking.” He gestures to the mansion in front of them, lip curling in disgust at the conspicuous consumption of it all and the remains of last night’s party; the party in which Moon finally had enough of Kahili, snapped at her, and then vomited the evidence of her binge drinking onto Kahili’s new designer shoes. 

She labeled it a disaster and ended up in Gladion’s room for comfort. 

After what they did last night, he’d label it a success. 

He rolls his eyes, muttering, “You finally give the apex predator of high school a taste of her own medicine, and then you come back with your tail between your legs.” 

“Not everything is a sign of weakness.” Before he can argue any further, she reaches past him and rings the doorbell, the sound echoing in the grandiose halls. They wait in silence, Moon crossing her arms. She can feel his eyes on her, though, and so she adds with a smirk, “Besides, a parasite can take down an apex predator a lot more smoothly than anything else.” 

Gladion lifts a brow, a low whistle escaping his lips before transforming into a dark chuckle. “You’re insidious.” 

She’s gotten used to his strange compliments – she's gotten used to everything between them being strange. 

He rings the doorbell again, and now they can hear the footsteps and a loud groan that can only be described as entitled. A moment later the door opens, and Kahili is glaring at the both of them from underneath last night’s makeup (now smudged), and her hangover practically written all over her silk robe. While her usually pristine platinum hair is closer to a bird’s nest, the red scrunchie is still glued to her wrist, and Moon’s eyes snap to it. 

How can something so tacky become such a symbol of power in the high school food chain? 

Kahili’s eyes narrow, the blue becoming ice cold as she glares at Moon. “You have _some nerve_ showing up here after everything you did last night.” As she rubs her temples, her gaze slides over to Gladion, taking in his pale form and dark coat with wide eyes. She barks out a flat note of laughter, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway. “Well, didn’t expect you to shack up with the Crypt-Keeper so quickly. What, couldn’t cut it on the main stage so you settled for the freakshow?” 

Gladion rolls his eyes. “Take a look in the mirror lately?” 

Before the two can go for blood (and at this point, they’re both in for the kill), Moon steps in with a placating smile. “Please, Kahili, I wanted to apologize for what happened at the party. Can we talk?” 

The blonde girl looks between the two, lips curled downward in disgust. “You’re going to keep bugging me until we do, won’t you?” 

Twin grins serve as her response, and Kahili throws her head back in defeat. 

“ _Uuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhhhh_ fine.” 

She turns, leaving the door open and lifting a hand, gesturing for them to follow. Moon and Gladion exchange a look, one of them clearly wanting to leave while they still can, and the other being Moon. She gives him a shrug and follows Kahili, carefully avoiding piles of red cups and abandoned pieces of clothing. 

Flashes of last night come back to her, fuzzy around the edges from the borderline-rubbing-alcohol punch that she chugged. She’d done shots with her chemistry partner. A few guys were bothering Ilima so she’d distracted them with a made-up threat of Freshmen infiltrating; whatever Ilima said in response is worryingly blocked out of her memory. There was a kiss at some point? Probably. 

There was Lillie’s heart-broken face as she ran out of the party, malicious laughter at her heels and a forged note in her hands. 

They reach the living room and Moon shakes that last thought out of her head, but it’s already nestled its place in her heart like a burr. It pricks at her guilt, and she watches as Kahili flops onto the couch, carefree, and Gladion stands next to her with a blank face. She’s pretty sure neither of them has felt guilty before – maybe they can’t. 

The more time she’s spent around Gladion, with his half-hearted nihilistic quips and a penchant for freezing his brain, the surer she is that he can’t feel much of anything. 

And right now, when she feels like she might throw up again and she can’t look at the mirror on the wall next to her, she thinks that might be nice. 

Just let her close her eyes and freeze away the guilt. 

Kahili huffs from her spot on the couch, pulling down the eye mask that’s been serving as a headband and looking like she’s about ready to settle for a second round of sleeping off the hangover. “Well,” she snaps, flapping her hand at them with a frown, “Start groveling.” 

“Oh fu-” 

“Kahili, I’m sorry.” Moon puts a hand on Gladion’s arm, cutting his malicious sentiment short with a glare of her own. He looks about ready to throttle the girl on the couch, but softens when he feels Moon’s hand. 

There’s a pause, and then Kahili slowly lifts the eye mask up to give them one raised brow. “And?” 

It catches Moon off guard and she fumbles for a few seconds. It wasn’t like she’d murdered anyone, just desecrated a pair of shoes, so she figured a simple apology would’ve been fine. “And it won’t happen again?” 

“Of course it won’t.” The sleep mask goes back on and she waves her hand vaguely in their direction, their eyes snapping to the red scrunchie. “Now go make me something for the hangover and _maybe_ I won’t eviscerate you in front of the entire graduating class.” 

Moon stands in stunned silence, regretting every decision she’s made up until this point. When Kahili offered her that makeover, it felt like a godsend. She’d even thought that in a way, her and the others were friends, that her popularity automatically came with not just fear from the student body, but a new group of people who had her back. 

Like how she was supposed to have Lillie’s back. 

Gladion watches her storm out of the living room, following her brisk steps towards the kitchen. “Seriously?” he snaps once they’re out of earshot of Kahili. They walk into the million-dollar kitchen and Moon starts scrounging around for coffee. He crosses his arms, leaning against a granite countertop as he scoffs, “So much for the parasite taking down the apex predator.” 

“And so much for an understanding boyfriend.” 

The coffee machine whirs to life, serving to punctuate the silence between them as they stare. 

Slowly, Gladion’s face breaks into a poisonous grin. “You knew what you were getting into with me.” 

Yes, she did. The problem is she can’t tell if the shine has worn off his Proust quotes, if the power she was drawn to is less of a lifting force and more of a crushing one. Her eyes stay on him as he walks forward, and his arms wrap around her. 

She closes her eyes, and lets his warmth fool her into thinking he’s something other than cold-blooded. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, and she nearly believes him. He’s a good liar like that. “I’m just never a fan of the underdog having to walk away with its tail between its legs.” 

“And I’m not a fan of pitting women against women.” 

His laugh is flat and sarcastic. “Stellar show of feminism.” 

“Whatever.” She sighs out of his grasp, and sees that the mug is filled with coffee now. With a roll of her eyes, she brushes past him towards the decimated liquor cabinet, deciding to go for some hair of the dog. “Let’s just get this over with and get out of here to plan my funeral for Monday.” 

As she tries to find any bottle of liquor that isn’t completely empty, Gladion’s eyes wander to the cabinet below the kitchen sink. He opens it up, going through the cleaning supplies and reading the backs of labels. When he looks back up, Moon has nearly given up, sighing as she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. He frowns at the sight, standing and placing the drain cleaner on the counter. 

“I can take it from here.” 

Moon turns, a brow raised at his slightest show of enthusiasm. “You sure?” 

He shrugs. “Head back out there and deal with the dragon. I have an old family cure I can make.” She chews her cheek, looking down at the floor in thought and missing how his eyes flicker back to the bottle of drain cleaner. “It’ll fix everything.” 

And Moon makes the worst decision so far. 

She takes him at his word and leaves, heading back to the living room. 

“What’s taking so long?” Kahili is still draped over the couch, eye mask askew as she clearly tries to keep the room from spinning, clutching at a pillow. 

“You don’t have much left after the party.” Moon sighs, crossing her arms as she carefully chooses her words. “Can we talk? And actually look at each other.” 

The eye mask is pushed up once more, and Kahili just manages to sit up, adjusting her silk robe. “What’s there to talk about?” Her voice picks up speed, cutting off Moon’s attempt at reconciliation. “I gave you the keys to the kingdom and you fucked me over. I could barely get you to forge that note to mess with that crybaby, and then you make an idiot of yourself and puke on me.” 

Moon can’t help but roll her eyes. “A seat at the popular table isn’t exactly the keys to the kingdom.” 

Kahili stands, taking the few steps across the carpet to put her just a foot away from Moon, and the shorter girl curses that the blonde is several inches taller and exponentially more merciless. “I made you, but you had to pull your weight. Now you’re dragging me and the others down, and I’m going to destroy you.” She smiles then, all cotton candy and acid, as she reaches out a manicured finger and flicks Moon’s nose. “But hey, maybe you and your loser boyfriend can go write poetry about it.” 

Before Moon can show her fangs, Gladion strides into the room, mug in hand as he calls, “One hangover cure, hand-delivered.” 

“ _Finally.”_ Kahili takes the mug from him, giving it a quick sniff and an unimpressed look. She glances between the two. “You better hope this works.” 

Gladion only smiles. “It’ll knock you right off your feet.” 

And it does. 

One moment, the mug connects with Kahili’s lips, and then Moon blinks and the girl is on the floor, a lifeless hand sprawled out on the carpet, the red scrunchie taking the place of a pulse. 

In that moment, Moon doesn’t scream. She also doesn’t breathe, going to Kahili as Gladion watches with an unreadable expression. When she feels for a pulse, she feels nothing but cold, clammy skin. 

Moon stands, stepping back as she swallows the hard truth. 

“I just killed my best friend.” 

Gladion nods, taking in the body before them and feeling something like dread in his gut before he smothers it. “And your worst enemy.” 

“Same difference.” 

Moon turns to him, and her mouth opens but she has no control over the words; she’s vomiting again, in a way, but this time all over Gladion. “W-we could – shit, what do we...?” 

She doesn’t think to ask what he put in it. 

She doesn’t dare let her mind wander to what he's done. 

Gladion wraps his arms around her, smoothing her hair as she continues to babble into his chest, trying and failing to keep the hysterics at bay. He only pulls her tighter to him, his voice calculating and cool. “I’ve got a plan, but I’m gonna need you to forge her handwriting.” Moon pulls back, confused for half a second until he grins down at her, wolfish and dangerous and the only thing tethering her to the earth. “We’re leaving a note.” 

Moon nods slowly, but she needs another minute to collect herself. She goes back into his arms and shuts her eyes tight, counting backwards from a hundred and letting the calm wash over her. Maybe he’s infectious, because she feels his lack of concern flow into her, and now none of this is real. It’s not a body in the room with them, but a statistic, a shell, a carcass of an apex predator successfully slain by the parasite. 

It’s just a red scrunchie against the carpet. 

And Gladion keeps holding her, keeps looking at her with that barest hint of a smile, with a face that doesn’t react to much and a heart that reacts to even less. 

The more time she’s spent around Gladion, with his half-hearted nihilistic quips and a penchant for freezing his brain, the surer she is that he can’t feel much of anything. 

And right now, when she feels like she might throw up again and she can’t look at the mirror on the wall next to her, she thinks that might be nice. 

Just let her close her eyes and freeze away the guilt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck for the red prompt and then an anon asked about a heathers au and WELL this happened
> 
> I joked that this is the "forbidden au" but I'm honestly sweating posting this and please let me know if y'all feel like I should up the rating or add any tags
> 
> (also this was fun to write despite my worrying)


End file.
